poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next day/Monsieur Hood and his gang
Here's how the next day and encountering Monsieur Hood and his gang goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. we come back to the campsite where Fiona comes out of the cave as she looks at the team sleeping as she then goes to the woods gracefully Fiona: (vocalizes a tune) a blue bird joins in, as the 2 sing before Fiona then hits a really high "C" note, but the note is so loud the bird then starts to bloat before it blows up, leaving only its feet on the branch. As Fiona then notices the eggs in its nest which she then cooks them over the fire Pinkie: (wakes up as she scratches herself like a dog) Huh? Is it breakfast time? wakes up and noticing Fiona cooking Donkey: (in his sleep) Yeah, you know I like it like that. Come on, come on, baby. That side, I like it. Shrek: Donkey's muzzle Donkey! Wake up! Donkey: Huh? What? Shrek: Wake up. Donkey: yawns What? Fiona: Morning. Um, how do you like your eggs? Donkey: Oh! Good morning, Princess! Shrek: What's all this about? Bardock: Yeah, why are you making breakfast for us? Fiona: We kind of got off to a bad start yesterday. I wanted to make it up to you. After all, you did rescue me. Shrek: Uh, thanks. sniffs Fiona: Well, eat up. We've got a big day ahead of us. the team are walking through the woods as we hear Shrek burp Rarity: Shrek! Mind your manners! Shrek: What? It's a compliment. Better out than in, I always say. laughs Donkey: Well, it's no way to behave in front of a princess. Rachel: Indeed! Or fine ladies. Fiona: burps Thanks. Zoe Trent: Okay, I am speechless now. Espeon: Never thought to see a Princess abruptly burp like that. Leafeon: I'll say. Donkey: She's as nasty as you are. Shrek: chuckles You know, you're not exactly what I expected. Fiona: Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them. begins singing again, when suddenly a man sweeps down and grabs her away! Rainbow: Hey! Shrek: Princess! land on a tree branch Fiona: What are you doing? Monsieur Hood: Be still, mon cherie, for I am your savior! And I am rescuing you from this green... her arm Beast. Shrek: Hey! run up to them Shrek: That's my princess! Go find your own! Monsieur Hood: Please, monster! Can't you see I'm a little busy here? Latios: Well, who are you suppose to be? A cheap Tarzan/Robin Hood rip-off? Monsieur Hood: Shove off, you big blue dragon thing. I don't talk to such ugly looking creatures. Fiona: Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are! Monsieur Hood: Oh! Of course! Oh, how rude. Please let me introduce myself. Oh, Merry Men! chuckles we see Friar Tuck playing an accordion as he comes down on a swing, and we see bushes moving and then... :Ta, dah, dah, dah, whoo :I steal from the rich and give to the needy :He takes a wee percentage :But I'm not greedy I rescue pretty damsels Man, I'm good :What a guy, Monsieur Hood! :Break it down. break :I like an honest fight and a saucy little maid :What he's basically saying is he likes to get... :Paid! :So! :When an ogre in the bush grabs a lady by the tush, that's bad :That's bad :That's bad :That's bad! :When a beauty's with a beast it makes me awfully mad :He's mad, he's really, really mad :I'll take my blade and ram it through your heart, keep your eyes on me, boys, 'cause I'm about to start! then Fiona swings down and kicks Monsieur Hood and he gets knocked out from a rock and Fiona does a karate yell and lands on the ground, which shocks the other Merry Men Fiona: Man, that was annoying! Merry Man #1: Why, you little.... (he then fires an arrow at Fiona who avoids it but it goes flying towards Donkey!) Applejack: Watch out! Donkey: AAAH!!! then grabs Donkey and pulls him away at the last minute as Fiona then cart wheels towards the man as he tries to get another arrow but Fiona disarms him of his bow as she punches him and then socks him, as another man picks up a stick while another man comes racing towards Fiona only for her to backhand punch him and then she spins around and knocks him out as the man with the stick and Little John charge Fiona as they all leap up, which then pauses for dramatic effect as we 360 the scene while Fiona adjusts her hair and then kicks them right in the faces, knocking them as Friar Tuck (still playing his accordion follows Fiona as she then races up and around a tree, jumping behind Friar Tuck as he tries to shield himself with his accordion but Fiona punches him right through it, as the last man comes charging at her as Fiona then leaps, spins and kicks him as she then stands in a karate form. While everyone else is left in stunned silence. Pinkie: (faints) Sunil Nevla: Whoa... And I thought Yoda's moves were amazing. Fiona: Well, shall we. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes